


too charming is not allowed

by parajaetamol



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys' Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parajaetamol/pseuds/parajaetamol
Summary: Based on 210208 Young KorLittle Valentine's gift to fellow parkianist 🖤
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	too charming is not allowed

#trendthis is trending according to his friends and he regrets that he didn't check them out right away.

It's taking him 2 hours to take a look at the hashtag, checking what mydays tweet for it.

"Why it's full of Brian's face?" He said as he scroll and stop at a tweet captioned :

> **“jae said we need to #trendthis looks of kang younghyun”**

Kang Younghyun, _his_ Kang Younghyun, in a leather jacket, with his hair styled differently than usual. 

He take a look at other photos and short clips of Younghyun at the radio today, looking extra cute and extra fine–but Jae's definitely not fine.

"What the fu—"

He close the app and quickly calls Younghyun. But he didn't picked up.

It's 11.40, the radio show already end and Younghyun probably on his way back home.

"But why no pick up my calls?!" Jae whines as he kicks the air.

He really need to see him, like, right now.

He grabs his hoodie and dashed out, running the way to their dorm.

When he finally arrived at the door, he stood there for a while, stabilizing his breath and thumping heart.

He get in and there's nobody at the living room, probably in their own rooms. He saw Younghyun at the hallway, holding the door handle as he looked at him. 

"Jae?" He smiles. "You didn't say you would come tho."

Jae grabs Younghyun's wrist and pulls him to his room.

"Why you didn't pick up my calls?"

"Ahh, you called? Sorry, I fall asleep at the car, and my phone still on silent." He explained as he took off his mask. "You looked like you urgently need something, look at your sweats. You call to ask me to take stuffs from your room?"

Younghyun wipes the sweat on his forehead with a tissue and Jae's mouth is locked. He won't say he come here running just to see him, right?

"Umm I... I want to borrow phone charger, mine was broken and my battery is running low so yeah"

Younghyun look at him for seconds before smiling wide.

"So you wanna borrow mine?"

"Of course. I can't?"

"Baby... You're so cute." He cooed and pulls Jae to a hug.

"What?"

"Jae, I missed you too. So much." He said against his neck.

"What are you talking about. I said I need charger."

Younghyun chuckles and retract from the hug.

"Jae, I use android." He continue his laughs.

Jae felt like his heart dropped to his knee.

"It's okay. Next time just said you missed me." Younghyun hugs him again, this time Jae's hugs back. No time to feel embarrassed now, his pride is long gone with the damn charger.

"I came here to scold you." His voice soften.

"Why? Because I didn't pick up your calls?"

"Before the radio, where did you go?"

"Me? At home."

"Then why you dressed up?"

"Umm...can we sit? My legs hurt." Younghyun said as he pulls away.

Jae let them sit at the edge of the bed and he can't stop staring at Younghyun.

"Why???" Younghyun's face flushed red.

"Stop being too charming when I'm not around."

"But I don't even wear perfume or makeup. What do you mean?" 

Jae sighs. He's also confused with himself.

"I don't know."

"Am I not allowed to style my hair too now?" Younghyun asked again and Jae hugs his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"I just.... I know this sounds so wrong but sometimes I just wanna hide you from the world." He mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Jae, look at me."

He looked up and meets the fox eyes softly gazing at him.

"You're thinking too much. Relax, okay?"

"But, baby..."

"Everytime you see me dressed up or anything, just think I did it for you. For you to see."

"But it's not only me who can see you."

"The same goes to you, everyone could see and hear you. You even ask _"who's your daddy"_ to just anyone. You think I didn't know? You think I never felt jealous?" Younghyun suddenly stand up and took off his leather jacket, throwing it away. Jae gulped at the sudden raise of voice, he just pulled a wrong trigger.

"But I always thought, it's okay. Because you're mine, and you're saying things like that just to joke around or whatever. That is how much I trust you, Jae."

Jae reach his hands and pulled him down to sit.

"I'm really sorry, baby. But please sit down, you said your legs hurt." He saw Younghyun glared at him as he took a seat beside him again.

"Baby... don't be mad. Hmm? Hm? I'm so sorry." He kissed his hand, then his shoulder. But no response from Younghyun.

"I'm so sorry, you must be very tired from work but I came to bother you with stupid things. I'm sorry, please don't get mad."

Younghyun turns to the older then pushed him down, pinning him to the bed.

"You know what makes me more mad? You're here for minutes but I didn't get my kiss yet. Am I not irresistible enough for you, baby? Want me to strip?"

Shoot.

Panics.

Aaaaa

"No no no no, I'm sorry I totally forgot to. I'm blinded by my stupid jealousy I can't think straight."

Younghyun smiles then peck his lips.

"You're really super jealous?" Jae nods. Younghyun squealed inside at how easy Jae admitting things today. He rewarded him another peck.

"You scared anyone would snatched me away?" Jae nods again.

"Please don't be too lovely when I'm not around. You're making me restless." Jae said caressing the younger cheeks.

"Like I said, everything is for you to see so stop thinking about it too much, Jae. Also, everyone around us know I'm yours, who would dare to flirt with me?" 

"Who knows, you're so beautiful, so kind and precious anyone would risk their lives." Younghyun rolled his eyes at that.

Jae chuckled then cupped his lover face closer and began to kiss him, the one who keeps sending tons of butterflies to his gut everytime they touch.

Jae would giggles when their teeth grazed then continue tugging and biting passionately while their hands can't stop fondling and feeling each other warmth.

"I love you."

"I love you more, Younghyun."

"Ehh that's unlike you. You never replied me back." Younghyun stares in disbelief.

"Why? Wanna hear it again?"

"Please." Younghyun nods with sparkly eyes.

Jae snuggles to the younger neck before whispering,

 **"I love you more than love itself. I love you."** He ends it with a glorious kiss on Younghyun's forehead.

"Oh my God, should've record that. I don't know when you'll ever be possessed and say those words again." Younghyun complained.

"Now shut up and go to sleep."

—end 

**Author's Note:**

> From parkianist, to parkianist, for a better world <3


End file.
